rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonicsFire/RWBY Ships Hurt/Heal
season 2 of hurt/heal is here after... less then a day of season 1 ending. so this time around, it will be the ships. all aboard! just a rundown, a ship is a pairing of two characters (be it romantic or not). there hp will start at 20 the same rules as caves hurt/heal are here as well. they being posts ones per day, not double healing, no Anons unless we know them and the max hp is 50 for people wondering when the day change is, I post on the day change (or within a hr of it) unless something comes up, witch ill try and say if I have any heads up. god this games going to take some time..... yay! (note I got the ship names here http://rwbyships.tumblr.com/theships, if you think theres a name that's wrong/ there's a better one, let me know) also, thxs to Spirt and Hazel for helping out. if it wasn't for both of you the maths would be very wrong.... :D also from Sprit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tc7MH5ZXbg Lotus Petals (Ruby x Ren) ~ 7 Suns and Roses (Ruby x Sun) ~ 19 Shades of Red (Ruby x Scarlet) ~ 16 Paprika (Ruby x Sage) ~ 18 Red Velvet (Ruby x Velvet) ~ 15 Gemstones (Ruby x Emerald) ~ 14 Strawberry Ice Cream (Ruby x Neo) ~ 13 Hoodwitch (Ruby x Glynda) ~ 18 Schneekos (Weiss x Pyrrha) ~ 18 Arctic Monkey (Weiss x Sun) ~ 20 White Chocolate (Weiss x Coco) ~ 21 Arctic Fox (Weiss x Fox) ~ 19 Dustbunny (Weiss x Velvet) ~ 18 Cold Hard Cash (Weiss x Penny) ~ 21 Snowflake in the rough (Weiss x Emerald) ~ 18 Yellow Mellow (Blake x Jaune) ~ 20 Thundercat (Blake x Nora) ~ 18 Purrha (Blake x Pyrrha) ~ 10 Ninjas of Love (Blake x Ren) ~ 21 Pepper (Blake x Sage) ~ 18 Black Velvet (Blake x Velvet) ~ 20 Double Bow (Blake x Penny) ~ 21 Cat Burglar (Blake x Emerald) ~ 16 Black bear (Blake x Junior) ~ 20 Black Magic (Blake x Glynda) ~ 16 Team Collateral Damage (Yang x Nora) ~ 27 Greek Fire (Yang x Pyrrha) ~ 18 Sunflowyr (Yang x Ren) ~ 20 Solar Flare (Yang x Sun) ~ 22 Wise Dragon (Yang x Sage) ~ 19 Seadragon (Yang x Neptune) ~ 19 Hot Shots (Yang x Coco) ~ 30 Shotbunning (Yang x Velvet) ~ 22 Yatsuyang (Yang x Yatsuhashi) ~ 18 Just Right (Yang x Junior) ~ 21 Kickboxing (Yang x Melanie) ~ 20 Boxing (Yang x Miltiades) ~ 22 Nora’s Arc (Jaune x Nora) ~ 27 Lie and Cheat (Jaune x Ren) ~ 20 Cheat and Steal (Jaune x Sun) ~ 20 Noah’s Arc (Jaune x Neptune) ~ 19 Strut and Stumble (Jaune x Coco) ~ 16 Topaz (Jaune x Emerald) ~ 8 Valkos (Nora x Pyrrha) ~ 20 Flower Power (Sloth) (Nora x Ren) ~ 22 Stormy Seas (Nora x Neptune) ~ 18 Chocolate Thunder (Nora x Coco) ~ 18 Gingersnaps (Nora x Penny) ~ 26 Dairy Queen (Nora x Neo) ~ 19 Nikong (Pyrrha x Sun) ~ 19 Scarlathena (Pyrrha x Velvet) ~ 22 Lie and Steal (Ren x Sun) ~ 18 Seasoned Thief (Sun x Sage) ~ 18 Seamonkeys (Sun x Neptune) ~ 19 Bunanas (Sun x Velvet) ~ 19 Optimus Primal (Sun x Penny) ~ 18 88 Days (Sun x Mercury) ~ 18 The Sun Also Rises (Sun x Adam) ~ 14 Banana Split (Sun x Neo) ~ 17 Cherry Tree (Scarlet x Sage) ~ 16 Seaweed (Sage x Neptune) ~ 19 Spicy Trickster (Sage x Fox) ~ 16 Chocolate Rain (Neptune x Coco) ~ 18 Acid Rain (Neptune x Mercury) ~ 18 Pearls of Love (Neptune x Emerald) ~ 18 Sea Salt Ice Cream (Neptune x Neo) ~ 14 Cookie Crisp (Coco x Fox) ~ 18 Cocomotive (Coco x Penny) ~ 22 Orange Sorbet (Fox x Neo) ~ 5 Cinnabun (Velvet x Yatsuhashi) ~ 39 Energizer Bunny (Velvet x Penny) ~ 13 Bunboats (Velvet x Mercury) ~ 18 Thermometer (Cinder x Mercury) ~ 18 Spicecream (Cinder x Neo) ~ 12 Blackfyre (Cinder X Raven) ~ 22 Torchury (Roman x Mercury) ~ 7 Roman Ice Cream (Roman x Neo) ~ 24 Emercury (Mercury x Emerald) ~ 18 NeoMerc (Mercury x Neo) ~ 15 Silver Bull (Mercury x Adam) ~ 15 Spumone (Emerald x Neo) ~ 28 Mario Brothers (Oobleck x Port) ~ 13 Top 3 Cinnabun (Velvet x Yatsuhashi) ~ 39 Hot Shots (Yang x Coco) ~ 30 Spumone (Emerald x Neo) ~ 28 Bottom 3 Lotus Petals (Ruby x Ren) and Torchury (Roman x Mercury) and ~ 7 Orange Sorbet (Fox x Neo) ~ 5 SUNK: White Rose (Ruby X Weiss) ~ sunk 5/8/16 by Phantomlink959 Strawberry Sunrise (Ruby X Yang) ~ sunk 5/10/16 by DemonicsFire Bumbleby (Bumblebee) (Blake x Yang) ~ sunk 5/11/16 by Gundam Legilis Peter Cottontail (Port X Velvet) ~ sunk 5/11/16 by GreyStark Tauradonna (Blake x Adam) ~ sunk 5/14/16 Lord Jaric Arse (Lancaster) (Ruby x Jaune) ~ sunk 5/15/16 by Maki Kuronami Fallen Petals ( Ruby X Cinder) ~ sunk 5/16/16 by Sentry 616 Rosewick (Ruby x Roman) ~ sunk 5/17 by ItsjustAvy Eclipse (BlackSun) (Blake X Sun) ~ sunk 5/18/17 by Kuronami Under the Schnee (Weiss x Neptune) ~ sunk 5/20/16 by SpiritedDreaming Archester (Jaune x Cardin) ~ sunk 5/20/16 by Andrew S-997 Baked Alaska (Yang x Neo) ~ sunk 5/22/16 by Lord Jaric OzGlyn (Ozpin x Glynda) ~ sunk 5/23/16 by Darkbone141 Amalgam (Yang x Mercury) ~ sunk 5/25/16 by Sentry 616 Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 5/25/16 by Phantomlink959 Pyrolatry (Cardin x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/26/16 by SpiritedDreaming Torchwitch (Roman x Glynda) ~ sunk 5/28/16 by Maki Kuronami Firearms (Yang x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/29/16 by Lord Jaric Ladybug (Ruby x Blake) ~sunk 5/31/16 by MiniDaggers Firewall (Yang x Jaune) ~ sunk 6/2/16 by SpiritedDreaming Sephora (Blake x Roman) sunk 6/2/16 by Gastropod Weisscream (Weiss X Neo) sunk 6/2/16 by Darkbone141 Candy Cane (Nora x Roman) ~ sunk 6/3/16 by Maki Kuronami Poisonous Rose (Ruby x Mercury) ~ sunk 5/5/16 by Darkbone141 Hellcat (Blake x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/5/16 by VedranTheII Vanilla Custard (Jaune x Neo) ~ sunk 6/5/16 by Cyrania de Bergerac White Knight (Weiss x Jaune) ~ sunk 6/6/16 by VedranTheII Ironwick (Roman x Ironwood) ~ sunk 6/7/16 by Lord Jaric Crosshares (Coco x Velvet) ~ sunk 6/8/16 by Maki Kuronami Mechanical Bull (Penny x Adam) ~ sunk 6/8/16 VedranTheII Checkmate (Weiss x Blake) ~ sunk 6/8/16 Thanatophobia0 Freezerburn (Weiss x Yang) ~ sunk 6/9/16 by Bajarias.josef Smooth Criminal (Jaune x Roman) ~sunk 6/9/16 SpiritedDreaming Maltese (Blake x Mercury) ~ sunk 6/10/16 by MiniDaggers Sugar Rush (Ruby x Nora) ~ sunk 6/11/16 by Andrew S-997 Red Bull (Ruby x Adam) ~ sunk 6/12/16 by MiniDaggers Monkey Business (Sun x Roman) ~ sunk 6/13/16 by VedranTheII Frostbite (Weiss x Adam) ~ sunk 6/14/16 by Maki Kuronami Torchfall (Cinder x Roman) ~ sunk 6/14/16 by MiniDaggers Emberald (Cinder x Emerald) ~ sunk 6/17/16 by Cyrania de Bergerac Glynder (Cinder x Glynda) ~ sunk 6/18/16 by Gastropod Red Sea (Ruby x Neptune) ~ sunk 6/19/16 by Maki Kuronami Acheron (Neptune x Roman) ~ sunk 6/20/16 by Ember Celica Seabiscuit (Neptune x Glynda) ~ sunk 6/21/16 by Bajarias.josef Pyrruby (Ruby x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 6/21/16 by Maki Kuronami Nuts and Dolts (Ruby x Penny) sunk 6/23/16 by GreyStark Hot Chocolate (Coco x Cinder) sunk 6/24/16 by GreyStark Category:Blog posts